The Date
by Koukou-sei tantei
Summary: A year after the the syndicate's defeat, what happens? Shiho has a date with someone, who is it? And why is Shinichi bothered by it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Gosho Aoyama, therefore I do not own Detective Conan and its characters.

###

Chapter 1

Shiho was alone in the forensics lab, studying the Medical records of the corpse she is about to examine. She was absorbed in what she's doing when suddenly she felt the door open and heard the familiar footfalls of a certain detective.

"I didn't know you could pick locks. Are you practicing to be a thief, Kudo-kun?" she said, still looking at the papers on her desk.

Shinichi walked in and sat on the table, hands in his pocket. "Baka! Lock-picking is essential in tracking criminals." he said, his voice echoing in the room.

"Eh? So you still consider me criminal even after I've betrayed the syndicate and made the antidote for you? Now, where's your debt of gratitude?" she answered in a mocking tone.

"T-that's not what I meant! And could you look at me while talking?" he said.

Shiho sighed then looked at the charming detective in front of her.

"What do you want, Kudo?" she asked coolly.

Shinichi was shocked by the coldness in her voice.

"Well, I was just wondering if you... err... already had lunch." he asked.

Shiho looked up from the papers she's reading to Shinichi. She gazed intently to his face, trying to read what's on his mind.

"What?" Shinichi asked, perplexed at her actions.

"Nothing." she answered then her gaze went back to the papers. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, uhmm... I just want to ask if you would like to have lunch... with me." he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why, what?" he asked back, confused at her question.

"Why are you asking me? You broke up with Mouri-san?"

"N-n-no! T-that's not it! She has something else to do so we couldn't eat together." he answered.

"I see. A substitute, huh?" she whispered to herself.

"You said something?" Shinichi asked.

"No, nothing." she said then stood up, gathered the papers on the table and put them in the filing cabinet next to her desk.

"You're coming with me?" Shinichi asked cheerfully.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kudo-kun but I already have a date with someone. Go ask someone else." she responded coldly.

"A date? With whom?" he asked.

"**Need Not To Know...**" she answered then hurriedly went to the door.

"Oi, Shiho!"

Shiho stopped and turned to face Shinichi. "What?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"The guy you're meeting, is he trustworthy?" Shinichi asked.

"Eh? The famous koukou-sei tantei and newly appointed inspector of Tokyo district is worried about me? I'm so touched. I wonder what Mouri-san will say about this..." she said with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry, tantei-san. The syndicate's gone. You don't have to protect me anymore. I could take care of myself." she added and then walked out of the room.

_I wonder who the mystery man is... _Shinichi thought to himself_. Wait, why am I bothered by that? I should be happy because Shiho is already going out with other people. She's been isolating herself ever since the defeat of the organization a year ago. It's a good thing that she's socializing now. But is it safe for her to just date with any person? I need to know who she's meeting with. It is for her own good. Yes! I need to protect her from any harm. That's it! I was bothered because it's my responsibility to protect her. _

And with that, Shinichi left the room and followed Shiho.

###

A/N: I'm still new to this kind of things so forgive me if the story is very common or there is something you do not like about it. Questions? Clarifications? Violent Reactions? Please click the 'Review' button below! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Shinichi exited the building, he saw Shiho get in her dark red sedan which hakase gave her 3 months ago. He hurried to his own red BMW and started it just as Shiho's car drove past him. He carefully trailed her, leaving at least two cars between them so that he would not arouse suspicion. However, as they reached the deserted highway, Shiho's car suddenly accelerated.

_Damn! She must have noticed me!_ Shinichi thought and increased his speed to catch up. But Shiho's car was faster and as they neared an intersection, he saw the stoplight change from green to yellow then red. Shiho's sedan darted past the red light, leaving Shinichi trapped as cars pass in front of him. He sullenly watched Shiho's tail lights as it went farther away until it disappeared from his sight.

"Shit!" Shinichi bellowed as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel. _Her car is so fast! I bet hakase put some innovations on it. Argh…! It pisses me off!_ He thought as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the steering wheel and burying his face in his hands.

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of car horns. The stoplight already turned green and the impatient drivers of the cars behind him were urging him to move. He cast them an annoyed look as he moved his car. He drove on for a few minutes, hoping to spot Shiho's car but she's nowhere to be found. In his frustration, he stepped on the accelerator as hard as he could until his car's meter showed a 70 km/hr speed. A few minutes later, he saw a patrol car behind him, asking him to stop. He pulled over the side and the patrol car stopped in front of him. He saw officer Yumi get out of the car and approach him.

"May I see license, sir? You were over speeding awhile ago." Yumi said as she fills up a blank ticket.

Shinichi handed her his car license.

"Kudo Shinichi?" she exclaimed then immediately looked at Shinichi's face. "Inspector! I'm sorry sir! I didn't know it's you!" Yumi apologized.

"It's okay Yumi-san. It's my fault anyway. You did a good job. Keep it up. Now give me a ticket." Shinichi said.

"Yes sir!" Yumi said then continued filling up the ticket. "But why were you driving so fast, inspector? Is there a case? Are you chasing a criminal on loose?" Yumi asked.

"No. It's… it's nothing." He answered.

"Are you sure sir? Maybe I could be of help." She offered.

Shinichi hesitated then asked, "Uhm…, did you happen to see a dark red sedan pass by?"

"Hmm…" Yumi thought for a while. "I'm sorry, sir but I don't remember seeing any dark red sedans pass by here. Were you trailing a suspect, sir?" she asked.

"No… never mind. Forget what I said."

"Okay. Whenever you need help, sir, just call me." Yumi said as she gave the license and ticket to Shinichi.

"Thanks, Yumi-san"

"At your service, sir" Yumi saluted then went back to her patrol car.

Shinichi was putting back car license and ticket to his wallet when his phone suddenly rang. He pulled out his cellular phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Shinichi?" the familiar voice of his fiancée asked.

"R-Ran! H-How are you? I mean, why did you call?" Shinichi asked, trying hard not to stammer.

"I just called to remind you of our date this evening. Being who you are, I know you'll forget all about it."

_Darn! _Shinichi thought as he scratched his head. _I totally forgot!_

"Of course! I didn't forget about that! How can I forget a special date with you? Actually, I'm already preparing for tonight. He-he-he…" Shinichi said, trying to sound convincing.

"Really?"

"Of course! I'll pick you up at seven, 'kay?"

"Okay! See you tonight!" Ran cheerfully said.

"See you!" Shinichi said then hung up. _That was close! _Shinichi thought as he fired up his engine and went back to his office.

* * *

"Shinichi?" Ran asked, trying to catch the young detective's attention.

Shinichi looked at his fiancée as his thoughts were interrupted. It was their date and they were inside a French restaurant eating dinner. He was so occupied by what happened during lunch that he didn't pay attention to what Ran was saying. He was irritated by the fact that he didn't catch up with Shiho's car and it was worsen when he found out that she didn't go back to work after lunch.

_She even ditched work just to be with that man!_ Shinichi thought. _Damn her!_ _That man could be dangerous!_

"Shinichi?" Ran called for the second time.

"Yes, Ran?" Shinichi asked, totally focused by now.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted." Ran asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. You were saying?"

"I was saying a while ago that I would be out of town for a week." Ran said.

"My trainer and I are going to a karate training camp in Kyoto. The karate semi-finals match is fast approaching, right? So I must work hard to advance in the finals!" Ran said with determination. "I wish you could go with me."

"Ran, you know that I can't do that. I have work to do here." Shinichi said.

Ran sighed. "I understand, Shinichi. I just wish we had more time together." Ran said in dismay.

"Don't worry, Ran. I'll make it up to you."

"Really?"

"Of course! Just don't overdo yourself in training, okay?" Shinichi reminded her.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Ran said with much vigor and then finished her meal.

* * *

After their date, Shinichi drove Ran to her house and after saying goodbye, went home himself. When he arrived there, he changed his clothes and got ready to bed. Since his parents were currently out of town, he was all alone in his house. After making sure that the gate and doors were locked and the windows securely bolted, he went to his room and lied down on his bed. Half an hour later, he was still awake.

_Shit! _He thought as he sat up. _I can't sleep! _He stood up and went to the window facing hakase's house and looked outside. He saw hakase's garage with only one vehicle; the yellow beetle. Shiho's dark red sedan was nowhere in sight.

_She isn't even home yet! _Shinichi thought as he sat down on his bed. _I don't care! She can sleep with that man all night long and I don't give a damn!_

And with that, he lied back on his bed and went to sleep.

###

A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update guys! It was summer and I was banned from computer for almost three months... So i just temporary wrote this in a sheet of paper. I didn't even mind my grammar so I'm really sorry for this... Questions? Clarifications? Violent Reactions? Please click the 'Review' button below! Thanks!


End file.
